To Fall in Love
by 2013livelife
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent back in time to the era of Tom Riddle. While there she meets people who will change her. they question is for better or for worse. Time Travel Fic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HP

Here is my new story I will post once a week I have about 5 chapter written already all but 1 is long. I also will be home for a month when the last one I have written will be posted so I will have time to write still. I also have a ending planed for this already so it will be finished. I will keep writing so I may update more than once a week depending on review and views but for now at least once a week.

Review

Hermione Granger stood in her room at the Leaky Cauldron as she unpacked her shopping bags and her beaded bag as well. Displayed out on her bed was a mix of clothes from both the 40s and from her time. You see Hermione Granger was on a mission. Go back and time and make Tom Riddle fall in love with her. Easy enough if she didn't hate him or if she did not have that awful word carved into her arm. How was she going to make the racist ass fall for her. She was going for an edgy yet sexy look that would draw his attention yet not grab everyone's. He needed to want her and to do that she was going to be what he couldn't have. She had a few pair of jeans some high waist-ted typical of the 40s and some skinny from back home that would draw attention as jeans were not a common thing for woman to wear. A few skirts and dresses from this time and tops. As well as tank tops and a leather jacket. She was determined to be a strong, sexy, independent, confident, powerful witch that would draw Riddles attention.

Hermione was waiting in the Headmasters office with Dumbledore dressed in skinny jeans, heels, a leather jacket and a 40s style sleeve less top. Her hair was strait and she had applied some mascara to bring out her eyes. She oozed sex and power. "Yes Miss. Dumbledore it is so great for you to join us. I was so excited to have you join us when Albus told us his niece was thinking of coming to Hogwarts." said Headmaster Dippit. "I am glad to be here sir. I have heard a lot of great things about your school." said Hermione with a smile. "Well I am glad. Now your uncle will be your head of house seeing as you have been sorted into Gryffindor. Your time table is right here. It looks like you will have a good bit of classes with the head boy Tom Riddle. He will be here in a minute to show you around because the head girl had to go home for an emergency." said Dippit finally taking a breath. [knock knock] "Professor. Headmaster." said Tom Riddle as he walked in to the Headmaster's office. "Ah Tom. This is Hermione Dumbledore she will be joining us for her final year and as Minerva is not in available to show her around I will leave it up to you to give her the grand tour." said Dippit smiling as he saw Tom's eyes go wide when they took in Hermione. Dippit has hope that the boy would find someone. The boy deserves someone to love. "Miss. Dumbledore." Tom said extending his hand to her. She shook his hand both ignoring the spark that passed when they did.

"Lastly this is the Gryffindor tower where your common room and dorm are." said Riddle as he and Hermione stood outside of the tower finally ending their tour. "Thank you Mr. Riddle for taking the time to show me around. I do believe I am going to get settled in and prepare for class tomorrow before dinner." said Hermione "No problem Miss. Dumbledore and please call me Tom." he sad with a smile as he turned his charm on. "Only if you call me Hermione." she said with a small smile. "Of course Hermione. Would you like me to escort you to dinner this evening?" He asked hoping the powerful witch said yes. Tom had been itching to get to know her he could taste her power it was so strong. "Um... sure thank you Tom." she said "I will see you at 7 then Hermione." he said liking the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Oh you must me new." said a brunette girl in a batman shirt the second Hermione walked into the common room. "Yes. I am Hermione. It is nice to meet you." she said taking in the energetic girl. "Kathrine Phillips but you can call me Katie. I am a 7th year come on ill show you where you will be staying." she said talking a mile a minute. "Katie let the poor girl breath." laughed a blond "Hi I am Sara Zabin the other 7th year girl." she said holding her hand out. "Hermione Dumbledore it is is nice to meet you both. There are only two girls?" she asked confused. "Yeah a lot of parents have kept there kids home with the war and all the muggles don't realize how safe it is here. A lot of people have fled the country." said Katie with a small frown. "That makes since." said Hermione "Any way lets get you settled." said Sara.

That night as 7 rolled around Hermione got up off the sofa to go meet Tom. "Hermione where are you going?" asked Alastor Moody who Hermione was shocked to meet in this time line. "Oh the student who showed me around offered to escort me to dinner so I was going to meet them in the hall." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who are you meeting?" he asked curious as to who has already won the attention of the stunning new girl. "Tom Riddle." she stated. "You should have said something we could helped you get ready." said Sara excitedly. "He is walking me tot he Great Hall he is head boy. He is just being nice. No need to primp for dinner." said Hermione with a laugh. "Hermione every girl here has a thing for Riddle and he never looks at any of them twice and her you are first day and he is walking you to dinner." explained Katie "Well I am not interested so it is okay." said Hermione with a smile as she reassured the girl that she didn't have a thing for Tom. "Good. There is something wrong with Riddle. He is dangerous. You should stay away." said Alastor. "I can handle myself." said Hermione irritated that he thought so little of her. "I am not saying that you can't I am just saying don't underestimate Tom Riddle. He is deadly." said Alastor looking her dead in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are your roommates?" asked Tom as he and Hermione made their way down tot he Great Hall earning stares as they did. The student body was not use to the head boy walking without his group of friends much less with a pretty girl no one knew. "Okay Katie is nice. A little energetic for my taste but nice. Sara is okay a little boy crazy but besides that it looks like it will be a good year." said Hermione honestly. "I am glad you like them and between you and I Sara will be the woman who gets married 7 times." said Tom with a smile, casing Hermione to laugh. _Merlin she has a beautiful laugh. No stop Tom she does not. Do not distract yourself form your plan for some girl. But she would make a great Dark Lady. Strong, powerful, beautiful. She could be my own angel of death._ "Tom are you alright you seem lost in thought." said Hermione interrupting his inner monologue. "Yes I am fie thank you." said Tom forcing a smile back on his face. "Well Miss. Dumbledore here we are the Great Hall." said Tom as they approached the doors. 'Thank you for escorting me to dinner Tom." she said with a small smile. "No problem. Here I will walk you to your table. It is kinda hard to tell them apart when we aren't in our uniforms." he said as he lead her to the Gryffindor table and next to Katie and Sara. "Enjoy your dinner Hermione." said Tom as he kissed the back of her hand. "You too Tom." she said laughing at his antics.

"Who is that?" said Abrax Malfoy when Tom sat down. "That is Hermione Dumbledore." said Tom turning to look at Malfoy. "Dumbledore?" said the shocked Slitherin. "Yep, the old bats niece." said Tom looking at Hermione as she interacted with her house mates. "She is pretty." said Athena Black. "She is powerful." stated Malfoy. "She is. You can feel it when she enters a room." said Riddle "What are you planing?" said Black smirking. "Well I feel like she could make a good Dark Lady if we could get her to switch sides. Don't you think?" He said not really caring what they thought. "She would do great. The power she has the way she holds herself she could do it." said Malfoy honest with his assessment of Hermione. "What about you Black. What do you think." asked Tom truly interested in what the definition of pure-blood tradition had to say about Hermione. "She is something. She is smart, strong, sexy. I can tell that just by looking at her. I think she will fit you well Tom. I also think you should go after her. She is to strong. You can see it the respect she had for who knows what reason for Moody. You will have to prove to her that we are the good guys." said Athena thoughtfully. "How do we make her think we are the good guys. We aren't Black in case you didn't notice." said Malfoy laughing. "I think we should turn one or both of the roommates against her. I can befriend her comfort her when they turn their back on her." said Athena with a smirk on her face. "I am sure we can come up with something. Riddle and I are kinda bright Malfoy. I mean I know I can't speak for you but." said Athena as Malfoy cut her off complaining about how he wasn't stupid, caused Athena and Tom to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own HP

Review Please

"Are you sure there is nothing going on with you and Riddle?" asked Sara with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I am sure." said Hermione in a way that the rest of the table knew the conversation was over.

Hermione and Alastor left the Great Hall together and where walking up to the tower when Hermione turned to him and asked if they could go somewhere that they could talk in private. "Yeah sure I am the only boy left in our year you can come up to my room I know some silencing charms." he said curious as to what Hermione might have to say. But boy did was he not prepared for what she told him.

"So you are from the future and you where sent back to make Tom Riddle fall in love with you before he tries to take over the world." he said shocked as he watched Hermione pour the two of them drinks out of the bottle of Fire Whiskey he had on his dresser. "Yeah, Here drink this." she said handing him the drink. "So why are you telling me this. You seem to be doing a good job of it on your own." he said with a smirk as he looked up to see the brunette leaning on his bed inn tight jeans and a tank top. "He is interested because who I claim to be. He is interested because I am new and he can feel my magic. I don't need a fling. I need love Alastor. I need turn good abandon your plans for world domination love." she said downing her drink. "Make him jealous. Flirt with him for a few days and then show up with a boyfriend. He will be pissed and he will try to win you back." he said taking a shot in the dark as to what would make someone as evil as Riddle fall in love. "That isn't a bad plan Al. I just need to find a boy to play along with." said Hermione trying to rack her brain for a future order member. "I'll do it." he said "Are you sure I don;t want us kissing faking a relationship to effect our friendship." said Hermione "It is fine it might do me good my parents won;t leave me alone about finding a girl and I am not telling them I am gay in till I leave the house." he said "You are gay." she asked surprised by his revelation. "Yeah. Does that bother you?" he asked nervous the girl would turn down his offer of help. "No. I just never knew that about you is all." she said with a smile.

The next day Hermione put on her uniform and shrunk the knee length skirt 2 inches and altered her top to be form fitting like they where in her time. She slipped on a pair of flats grabbed her bag and left for breakfast with her roommates.

"You look lovely this morning Hermione." said Tom as she sat next to him in Potions class after breakfast. 'Thank you. You don't bad yourself." she said with a wink causing him to laugh and most of the girls in class to sigh.

"What are your plans for this coming weekend?" Hermione asked Tom as they packed up from their last class of the day. "Nothing major. Just some homework and a heads meeting on Sunday. What about you?" He asked hoping she didn't have plans with a boy. "Oh you know homework, the girls where talking about makeovers, and I think Alastor is going to teach me how to fly. I have never been a fan of brooms." said Hermione as her mind drifted back to her first year. "Alastor Moody?" he asked realizing she spent a lot of time with him. "Yeah he plays quidditch and offered to teach me." she said lighting up at the idea of learning something new. "That was nice of him." he said hesitantly. "Yeah it was." she agreed. "Well I will see you latter Tom." said Hermione flashing him a smile and a bit of cleavage as she bent down to grasp her bag. "Yeah. Oh and Hermione. You don't need a makeover." He said winking at her as he walked out the class room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter.

"So we are going to do this." said Alastor as he and Hermione stood in the Gryffindor common room. It was 7:30 and even the stragglers had made it to breakfast. She waited to get out of bed till her friends where half dressed then told them she needed to shower so she would have and excuse to be late to breakfast. So that her and Alastor could make an appearance together at breakfast.

"Calm down Al. We will be fine we spent most of the weekend together so it wont be that bug of a jump and we aren't going to be all over each other when we just met much less just got together. A kiss on the cheek when we go our separate ways in potions will be more than enough to get Riddle to ask about us." said Hermione trying to calm both Alastor and herself.

Hermione and Alastor walked into the Great Hall hand and hand laughing as Hermione tells him the story of Umbridge in her fifth year. "Good morning." said a cheery Katie with wide eyes as Hermione and Alastor sit in their usual seats across from her. "Morning." said Alastor with a smirk directed more toward the fuming Slithering he had a perfect view of.

I know I know it is short but I really like how this ended and I thought why not end this chapter on a good spot. I will post again soon. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own HP

Enjoy

Please Review

"So you and Moody?" question Riddle as she sat next to him in Potions class. "Yeah." said Hermione plastering a goofy grin on her face. "He is going to break your heart. That is what he does. He dates girls and then when they start to fall for him he dumps them." stated Riddle rudely. "Thanks for the concern Tom but I can take care of myself." said Hermione with a frown. The stupid girl. I know she can take care of her self but that boy is going to do nothing but ruin her me. If he breaks her heart she will be less likely to swayed by charm. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to warn you isn't that what friends do. They warn one another about potential dangers. I mean I know Zabin and Phillips told you to stay away but I thought since you did not listen maybe I could convince you that Alastor Moody only breaks hearts." Tom forcefully whispered into ear as Professor Slughorn started teaching. "What happened that would cause Sara and Katie to warn me they haven't said anything all they have done is introduce us to each other." she whispered back curiosity getting the better of her. "They did not tell you? And they call themselves your friends." he said clearing ending the conversation as he turned his attention to the lesson.

"What did you do Al?" asked Hermione as she told him about her conversation with Tom from earlier. "Well when I was a 5th year I slept with this girl. I was trying to turn myself strait. Well she got pregnant. My parents offered to pay for an abortion. News got around that it was me who told her to kill the baby. I had no idea they did in till she came to me. By then news had gotten out. She lost the baby. We where on a date flying she fell. Everyone said I pushed her to kill the baby. I didn't Hermione I was so excited to be a dad. There was an investigation and even the girl said that she lost control of the broom. Now everyone thinks that I killed my kid." Alastor explained as he sat on his bed tears flowing. "My God Al. Who was it if you don't mind me asking." she asked hugging him. "Sara." he said causing Hermione to gasp. "That is why she is the way she is she kind of tries to fill the void with random guys." he explained in a sad tone.

"So can we trust them?" asked Hermione as she paced Alastor's room waiting for Katie and Sara to arrive. "Yes they will do what we need them to." he said trying too reassure her that the girls would go along with the plan.

"What if he was just letting you know what if it wasn't to break you up?" asked Katie as they took in what Al and Hermione had just told them. "Then we get a new plan." said Al. "Okay so tonight the two of you will go to an empty class room and start fighting and Katie and I will go get Tom on his patrols and tell him that you found out and called him a killer and you two start fighting." said Sara going over the plan to get Riddle to see the break up. "Yeah and then Katie needs to call Hermione something rude and you have to back her up." said Al "He need and opportunity to take me to his common area and introduce me to his female followers." said Hermione going over the last and most important part of the plan. "What makes you so sure he will?" asked Katie "That is what I would do if I was him." said Hermione

Review


	6. Chapter 6

So the whole update on Tuesdays thing didn't work. Oh Well! I hope you all had a great Christmas. What ya get? Enjoy Review and once again I don't own HP :(

"Riddle I need your help." said an out of breath Sara as she caught up to Tom as he patrolled the 5th floor corridor.

"Zabin, whats wrong." asked Tom annoyed with the Gryffindor.

"Its Hermione she said something to Alastor about the baby and she called him a killer and they have been at it for an hour know and he is mad, like really mad at her." said Sara looking like he was about to cry.

"Where are they?" he asked mad that Moody would dare yell at his Hermione

"The fourth floor. In an empty class room." said Sara

-Tom ran to the fourth floor and followed the sound of Alastor and Hermione's fighting-

"Is that the kind of man you are Alastor. The kind of man who runs away who pushes those he claims to care about into making decisions they typically would not make." yelled Hermione

"Hermione." said Katie interrupting them now that Tom was in the room

"Stay out of this Katie." snapped Hermione

"No! I will not! You are acting like a bitch Hermione. You are his girlfriend and it is your job to be by his side not to argue with him." said Katie

"My job as his girlfriend to stand by his side. I am not some toy for him to play with Kathrine. I am a person and as of now I am his ex girl friend. And if you think I am being a bitch for standing up for what I believe in than I guess as of now I am your ex friend as well." spat Hermione as she turned to walk out the room

-Tom followed Hermione and caught up with her in the hall to find her leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes.-

"Are you okay." asked Tom as he stood next to her

"If you are hear to tell me you told me so Tom I don't want to hear it." Hermione said

"I'm not. Why don't you come with me. You can come to my common room hang out with my friends. I am sure you would like them. Plus I don't think it would be a good idea to go back to your dorm just yet." he said giving her a small smile that she returned and agreed to go with him.


	7. Chapter 7

College student struggle I uploaded my homework instead of the chapter so I will have to re write the chapter and I will post it today I promise. I am sitting here laughing my behind off and me and here is a good laugh for you I submitted the chapter as my homework. So sorry. Love Katie


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so I am so sorry that this chapter was the way it was. I accidentally uploaded my anthropology homework well now you know something about food and Christianity, however here is the right chapter. I had to re-write it but I do have updates for you. So here it is... I got my computer fixed today so uploads will be easier to do however I have a lot of classes this semester and they are hard I am taking my 400 and 300 level classes now so its a lot of work (btw def not an english major id my spelling didn't give it away). However, I am going to try to upload more on a regular schedule. Any way I don't own Harry potter and enjoy.

"This is Hermione. Hermione this is Abrax and Athena." said Tom as he introduced Hermione to his friends in the Slytherin common room.

"Hi it is nice to meet you both." said Hermione with a small smile.

"It is nice to meet you too Hermione. I need to go upstairs do you mind going with me?" Athena asked with a smile as she eyed Hermione's tear stained face.

"um..sure." said Hermione confused

-upstairs-

"here why don't you wash your face and I will fix your makeup." said Athena

"is it that obvious that I was crying?" Hermione asked in a small voice

"No, not really but I am a girl its my job to notice." said Athena

"Thanks." said Hermione as she went and washed her face

"If you want to talk about it I am here for you." said Athena as she applied some eye makeup to Hermione

"I just thought he was a good guy." said Hermione in a defeated tone

"Who? Moody?" she asked

"Yeah. I just don't get it I mean he put himself in that situation he slept with her and than to treat me the way he did. The way they all did when I confronted him about it. I just don't think that things are going to have any hope of getting better." Hermione said

"If they are going to treat you bad for having an opinion about an awful situation than maybe they where not as good of friends as you thought. I mean something like that is so hard to get over and to accept. I know I could never be with someone in that way who did what he did. They should not get mad at you for feeling that way its normal." said Athena as she sat down next to Hermione

"Thanks, Athena you know you aren't anything like they say you are."

"Thanks. Now lets go down stairs it not good to leave the boys alone to long. Merlin knows what they have gotten into." Athena said as she hugged Hermione and they went down stairs.

Hope you liked it. Review please


	9. Chapter 9

Here you go I wanted to get this out because I felt bad about the last chapter mix up. I don't own Harry Potter. Review please.

As Hermione and the Slytherin's sat and talked she noticed that is was nearing 10pm.

"Well I need to go curfew is in a few minutes and I need to get back to the tower before I get in trouble." said Hermione

"I can walk you back if you would like." said Tom standing with her

"That is very thoughtful of you Tom but I don't want to get you into trouble for being out late." said Hermione

Toms deep sexy chuckle sent chills through Hermione as he said "Head boy remember Hermione. I won't get in trouble but I am not going to make you walk all the way back to the tower alone."

-they walk back to the Gryffindor Tower-

"Thanks for walking me back and for letting me spend the evening with you and your friends." said Hermione as they stood in front of the Fat Ladies portrait

"No problem Hermione. I had fun and everyone loved you." said Tom as he gave her a hug

"If you would like I can pick you up at 8 for breakfast I am sure that things aren't going to be great in there." said Tom

"That would be great. Thank you." said Hermione as she walked into the portrait hole.

-inside-

"So how did it go?" asked Sara

"It went well. I think I am going to be accepted into their friend group and it won't take long to get to Riddle." said Hermione

"Then to make him fall in love. That is the hard part." said Moody as he moved to make room for her on the sofa

"When he does though, then we save the world." said Hermione

-Slytherin common room-

"That went well." said Abrax

"It did she is joining our friend group and fitting in nicely." said Tom

"It will be easy for her to fall in love with you once she is your friend." said Athena

"When she does, then we take over the world." said Tom with a smirk

Review


	10. Chapter 10

So I have come up with a list of thing to write for the rest of and next month. This includes around 6 chapter ideas for this story, a sequel to On a Train witch was requested and a few one-shot for the Valentine's day season. I am thinking of pairing Hermione and any number of male characters minus Ron (I never thought that they would be good together) and I was thinking that yall could comment and tell me what pairing you would like to see. So enjoy I don't own Harry Potter

"Are you excited for Hogsmead?" asked Athena as she met up with Hermione on the way to Breakfast.

"I guess. I mean I wanna see what the big deal is but I don't to be honest with you." Hermione said

"There isn't one to be honest the appeal goes away by fourth year but we do get out of the castle so that is always fun." Athena said looping he arm through Hermione's as the entered the Great Hall

"Well I will see you after breakfast" said Hermione

"No. Come sit with us." Athena said pulling Hermione towards the Slytherin table.

"Everyone will get mad I should just sit with my house." Hermione tried to reason.

"No they won't Tom will deal with anyone who gets mad if they do witch I doubt and besides your house knows what happened with you and the others so no big deal. Come eat in peace." said Athena leaving no room for farther discussion on the topic.

-Gryffindor table-

"So she is siting with them. That is good." said Sara

"Yeah." yeah Moody

"You don't seem so sure of that Al. Whats wrong?" Sara asked

"I am just worried. What if she losses her self. I mean I get it she has been through a lot of awful stuff but what if she where to get caught up in the dark magic." Alastor mussed out loud

"Than we stop her too." Katie answer

"We can't. Think about it only one person was ever strong enough to stop Riddle and if Hermione where to go bad who is too say any one could stop her, them together. I mean right now if she wanted to she could take on any of us and her and Tom together could destroy us all. We would stand no chance." said Alastor

"Maybe we should make sure she stays connected with us with the light." Katie said aware that Tom and Hermione would be unstoppable together.

"How?" Sara asked

Review


	11. Chapter 11

Review

I will be putting out a few one shoots related to the season. Gotta love the season of love when it comes to inspiration. Anyway let me know in the comments about any pairing you would like to see as a one shot for the month of Feb I am hoping to have about 5 if not more posted. I will also be putting out two sequels that can stand alone to On a Train. I also have about 3 chapters of this story already write and about 5 more planed out. Thanks love Kate

me no own HP

"We are here today to discuss the blooming relationship between myself and Miss. Hermione Dumbledore." said Tom as he stoop at the head of a large table surrounded by his Knights of Death

"She is not to be touched. Under any circumstances. She is to be watched yet I do not want her knowing she is being watching." said Tom

"My Lord. If I may. Why?" asked a Knight at he end of the table

"She is to be my dark lady and myself and other faithful followers are working to lean her to our side and out of the lights. We have started to show her the trouble her housemates really are, and friendship and loyalty within our house. Within or cause." Tom said as he walked around the table.

"So we are to make sure she has no suitors." Lestrange asked

"No I want to know if anyone as much as thinks about approaching her and we will discus what to do about that person we may be able to slander there character witch will be better for us. If not that we will dispose of them as it seems fit." Tom said

"If it is pureblood. Then what?" Flint asked

"That will be easy to fix. As so as our Lord makes a public claim to her than no self respecting pureblood will go near her." Abrax said

"Now on to farther business." Tom said

I know it is short but it is a filler that will play a bigger part in a few chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Review

I dont own HP

"Hey I'm Harold. Hermione right?" a Gryffindor boy Hermione recognized form some of her classes asked

"Yeah. Can I help you?" she asked nicely smiling at the handsome boy

"Yeah, I was actually wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday?" Harold asked

"I would love to." Hermione said

"Great. I will let you know more tomorrow." He said smiling

"Tom there is an issue." Flint said in a hushed tone as he sat next to him in the common room

"What issue." Tom asked annoyed with the boy for interrupting his reading

"Harold Potter has asked Hermione out on a date for this Friday and she agreed." Flint said

"He did. Well then call a meeting." Tom said seething

"Well how did it go." Alastor asked

"Good she has no idea that you asked me to ask her out." Harold said

"Good we wont tell her in till after the date. She needs to believe it. We need to see what Tom is willing to do for her." Alastor said

"Yeah. I think he wants her to be by his side and Flint hear me so now we wait." Harold said

"Thanks for doing this Potter. I need to see how far he will go." Alastor said

"No problem I mean this is my futer generations we are talking about." Harold said


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you enjoy

I dont own hp

please review

Tom was mad to say the least. He had just found out that Harold Potter had asked Hermione on a date. He sent Athena to go ask Hermione about it and he was currently sitting at the head of a table pissed beyond belief.

"It was brought to my attention that Harold Potter has decided to ask Hermione Dumbledore out on a date." Riddle began

"We will deal with this. I want Lestrange to corner him when he is alone and make sure he knows that if he continues with Hermione he will suffer the consequences." Tom finished

"Sorry I am late." Athena said as she slid into the room

"Did you speak to Hermione?" Tom asked

"Yes. With all due respect my lord we should have that conversation in private." Athena said bowing her head

"Then let us take our leave. Malfoy finish this meeting." Riddle directed standing

"Yes master." Malfoy stated

Tom and Athena went back to his room to discuss Hermione. Athena told him that Hermione thought that Potter was cute and she needed to get over Alastor. Athena informed Tom that she though that was good she needed a rebound and that Potter would piss Moody off.

"Why did you do that?" Tom asked trying to control his anger

"Because she does need a rebound and it will piss moody off he gets mad those roommates of hers do. That will push her towards us more." Athena stated with pride in her voice.

"You better not be wrong Black, Potter's life just may depend on it." Tom said before kicking her out.

Review


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own HP

REVIEW

"Potter, Potter, Potter." said Lestrange as he came up behind Harold throwing an arm around his shoulder directing him into an abandon classroom.

"What do you want?" Harold asked defensively as he realized he was in a soundproof room with Lestrange and Flint

"Just to warn you. There are people who are not happy about your relationship with Miss. Dumbledore and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you because of this." Flint said in a not so concerned voice.

"My relationship with Hermione. Why would anyone care that I am going out with her." he asked faking stupidity.

"There are powers at play Potter and you don't want to get in the way. If you don't get out the way you might not get through this "relationship" with Hermione." Lestrange said

"Are you telling me to dump her. Or else?" he questioned

"I am saying that you might not want to associate yourself with Hermione Dumbledore and what you do with that information is completely up to you." Flint said as he and Lestrange left the room

"So they only threatened you?" Moody asked Harold

"Yeah that is it. No hexs not even a punch." Harold said as he sat down next to Sara on Alastor's bed

"Okay so this means they maybe want you to back off but they don't want Hermione to know how they do things yet." Sara said

"Maybe they want him to hurt her, you know. They want her to not like us right. So what if they have a nasty break up and then Riddle can come in and steal her heart." Katie said

"That is if we are right in the idea that he wants her to rule by his side." Alastor said

"I really think it is but the thing is if we do this we can not tell her the Harold was part of this and then we can't take sides we need to remain neutral and let them comfort her." Sara said

"So I breakup with her. When?" Harold Potter asked

"In the middle or end of your date. Maybe when you see one of Riddle's followers near by." Alastor said

"Alright will." Harold said not sure about hurting Hermione


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy Review it makes it easier to find inspiration I do not own harry potter yada yada ya

"Hermione I don't know how to say this. So I am just going to come right out and say it. I don't think this between us is gonna work out." Harold said as he and Hermione sat in a back booth in the Leaky Cauldron

"You are dumping me while we are on a date." Hermione stated more than asked

"Well yeah you see I like you but I don't think that this will work out between us. I just prefer the girls I am with to be a little more.. you know." Harold mumbled

"No I don't know." Hermione said standing

"And to tell you the truth I don't care to find out. Good day Mr. Potter." Hermione said before she walked away.

"Hermione are you okay." Tom said walking up to her

"Tom what are you doing this is the ladies room." Hermione said looking at him like he had lost his mind

"I saw you come in you looked upset I followed you in. Are you okay." Tom asked again

"Potter dumped me said I wasn't the kind of girl he went for. What wrong with me Tom?" Hermione asked with tears shining in her eyes

"Nothing is wrong with you Hermione. Look at me." He said as he went up to her lifting her head so her eyes meet his

"Potter is a low life who likes to date girls who wear short skirts, to much make up have no brain and open their legs for anyone willing to get in between them. You are a smart beautiful strong powerful woman who knows what she wants how to get it. He knows he is not good enough for you and he got out before you could realize it and that is his loss." Tom said then puller her to his chest and hugged her.

"Who would want someone like that Tom. My whole life I have been to I was to strong headed and to smart. What if they where right what if I am no much for someone?" Hermione asked voicing her real fears

"You are not Hermione listen to me when I say this. There is a guy out there who will take you for all of those things and love you because of them. You just have to find him." He said honestly meaning it

"But where is he?" She asked looking up at him

"right in front of you." Tom whispered

If you liked it let me know


	16. Chapter 16

Review please

"Tom. I don't know what to say." Hermione whispered

"You don't have to say anything. I get it if you just want to be friends I don't want to loss our friendship." Tom said hiding the hurt in his voice.

"I like you Tom but I don't want you to have to deal with me. With broken merchandise." Hermione said

"You aren't broken Hermione. I can promise you that. You need someone who will care for you and I will if you let me."

"Okay. But you have to promise me that if it doesn't work we will still be friends." Hermione said with a small smile playing on her lips

"Friends forever Miss. Dumbledore." Tom said

"Ready to go to dinner?" Tom asked holding out his hand for Hermione

"Yeah sure. Tom I have a request for you." Hermione said

"Any thing love." Tom said smiling

"Do you think we can not tell everyone for a while any way. I mean I have not been here long and I just got dumped and I can only imagine what people will say about me." Hermione said

"I don't want to hind my feelings for you Hermione. However, if you feel that way and I get why you do than we can keep it between us and our friends for now my Juliet." He said with a smile

"Alright lets go to dinner Romeo." Hermione said

"I'm so excited for you two." Athena said bouncing in her seat

"Really I couldn't tell." Hermione said laughing

"Well I think and have thought that the two of you make a really cute couple." Athena said

"Thanks Thena but that happens when both people are attractive." Tom said smirking

"Haha Tom no seriously I'm happy for you two." Athena said smiling wide

"Well thank you Athena. However, we decided to keep it between us for a little I mean some people where rude when I was going in a date with Potter I can only imagine what will be said if I came out with Tom." Hermione said with a small frown on her face

"Well there is a dance in 2 weeks that they will announce soon so you two should go together and that is how you should tell everyone." Abrax said between bites of food

"Dance?" Hermione said

"Yeah its the founding of the school on the 24th." Tom said

'Every year we have a dance its a big deal after 8:30 4th year and own go to bed and the really party starts. We will have to go dress shopping next week." Athena said slowly getting more and more excited.

"So we are I guess together now we will make a public debut at the dance." Hermione said sitting on Sara's bed

"That is really good. I mean so what happens when he falls for you?" Sara asks

"I need him to want something other than than power." Hermione said

"What?" Sara wondered out loud

"A family." Katie said


	17. Chapter 17

As I am writing this I am in Tennessee (for the first time) at my aunts house for a few days while on spring break and I thought I would have a lot of time to write between the day and the 8 hour drive but she has 3 small kids and I currently have music on writing this as they dance around the living room so hopefully this will get up in this week. Any way I don't own HP I hope you enjoy and please review.

"A family?" Sara asked shocked

"Yeah. I mean that is the one thing he doesn't have right. He is alone in the world so why wouldn't a family appeal to him?" Katie asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess but I mean how do I make him want that?" Hermione asked. How does one make someone want a family?

"Lie to him. I mean what if you bring up your past and be like when I'm a parent I will or I won't and ask his opinion." Sara said

"So put family on his brain." Hermione asked uncertain.

"More importantly make him associate family with you. We need him to fall for you even if it isn't real we need him to fall in love with the idea of being with you. At least long enough for him him not to become the monster he is." Katie said

"Family I mean I can do that." Hermione said with a lack of confidence

"So on another note. When do you wanna go shopping for the dance?" Sara asked excited

"Athena and I are going this weekend." Hermione said

"You are going with her?" Sara asked with a hurt tone in her voice

"Well we are suppose to be fighting. We can't just make up over night." Katie said sadly

"How are you doing love." Tom asked as he let Hermione into the Slytherin common room

"Okay." Hermione said in a small voice

"That wasn't a very strong okay." Tom said concerned

"It's nothing I just. Ya know when I have kids they will be far more behaved than some of this kids that go to school here." Hermione said and an exasperated tone

"Your kids?" Tom asked shocked

"Yeah I just don't know how some parents don't teach their kids basic manners." Hermione said

"That is true. I plan on my kids being well mannered and behaved unlike the majority of the kids here." Tom said agreeing with Hermione. Yet he couldn't shake the idea of little dark haired childen running around with curls and their faces in a book.

Did ya like it? Well let me know


	18. Chapter 18

I have been really busy but I wanted to write a chapter and I typically wouldn't write such a long chapter but I had a request for longer chapters so here is a longer one. I am gonna try to wrote this weekend so I have something to post next week. I don't own HP. Please Review.

"So what brought this on?" Abrax asked Tom

"Well Hermione mentioned something about kids and it got me thinking. I mean I never thought about kids before like obviously I need an heir but." Tom said not finishing his sentence as he sat on the end of his bed.

"You are staring to think that maybe you might want a family not just an heir." Abrax stated

"I mean it wouldn't be that bad would it. Kids I mean little super smart powerful kids running around ready to take over the world." Tom said with a small laugh

"I can see it you and Hermione with kids running around. I mean you could do it change the plan a little." Abrax said

"Change the plan?" Tom asked

"I mean what about if you did the whole wife and kids thing. Got a job at the ministry, then worked your way up to Minister have the knights take in spots on the council and then declare with the approval of council yourself absolute ruler. As long as you make yourself well liked than you could do this and no one would put up a fight to big to stop." Abrax said

"You my friend are a genius. Start with reforms life registration of muggleborns and re payment of your education make it illegal for muggleborns and purebloods to get married." Tom said standing up pacing the floor of their bedroom.

"So now all you have to do is make Hermione fall in love with you, so that you can marry her and have super smart super powerful babies." Abrax said with a smile

"So you want to marry Hermione and have kids with her?" Athena asked surprised

"Well yeah." Tom said

"Hermione isn't the kind of girl who will stay home and raise kids Tom. She wants to have a job and work. Make a name for herself." Athena said

"Well I mean she can do that I want kids but maybe not now. Like after I am in the top of the ministry before I become minister though." Tom said

"My advice is to talk to her. Let her know how you feel. Maybe bring up the subject of kids ask her when she wants them. Talk to her the last thing you want is to push he into something she will regret." Athena said as she stood and walked from the room.

"So how did it go?" Sara asked

"Good. I think I brought it up he talked about it he didn't shut me down." Hermione said

"Maybe bring it up when the two of you are alone see if he wants them." Sara said

"But don't tell him you want them now he knows you have dreams he will think that you are not being honest if you tell him you want them soon. No one would think that you wanted them now. Maybe in a few years, but not now." Katie said

"Got it I will wait a few days to bring it up. I don't wanna seem desperate." Hermione stated

"Okay now on to something new. Do you think Aaron Kimble is cute?" Sara said bouncing on the bed next to Hermione

"Yeah he is." Hermione said with a laugh.

Did you like it?


	19. Chapter 19

We are coming to an end soon. There maybe max 10 chapters left I know the ending I know what is going to happen it is just a matter of how I want to write it. If you want to go check out my newest One-shot called Park Bench it is a Hermione Steve Rogers crossover story. That pairing might me my next pairing for a full story. I don't know yet I'm still trying to decide however, I don't own HP and I hope you enjoy please review.

-June-Graduation-

Hermione and Tom had just graduated they where officially alumni of Hogwarts. They where about to take on the real world. They stood out my the tree near the Black Lake, holding hands and talking, when Tom turned to her and asked her to marry him.

"I know we haven't been together long but I love you Hermione and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife." Tom asked as he was down on one knee, in his hand a velvet box where a simple ring sat.

"Yes. Of course I will." Hermione said tears in her eyes as she looked down upon him.

Their friends celebrated with them that night in the Great Hall when they returned. Congratulations where offered from all students and family in attendance and a small nod from Dumbledore was given from the High Table with a sparkle in his eye. As the party winded down students made their ways pack to their dorms to finish packing for their last ride on the Hogwarts Express. Tom was going to Malfoy Manor and Hermione to the Black house to spend time with Athena, before they started work a week latter.

"So what are your plans?" Katie asked as they got ready for bed

"I am moving into an flat Uncle set up for me not far from the ministry. Tom I believe is staying with the Malfoy's for some time." Hermione answered

"So a weeding. Does this mean the plan worked?" Sara asked sitting at the foot of her bed

"I don't know I guess we will have to wait and see we changed so much we are going along for the ride the end has already changed for better or for worse has yet to be determined. I just hope everything ends in peace, and less death than before." Hermione said honestly thinking back to the battle

"So wedding in 6 months per tradition and a kid a year after that. Them maybe he won't try to take over the world." Katie said as she crawled into bed

"We can hope." Hermione responded as they lay in the dorm for the last time.

They boarded the train for the last time the next morning. They sat in a compartment as Athena talked Hermione's ear off about weddings and Tom and Abrax discussed politics. As he was apparently taking his fathers seat on the council at the end of the month. Tom looked at Hermione and gave a smile that she returned. Both happy with the way their plans where falling into place.

Enjoy? Review Please!


	20. Chapter 20

This one is kinda long so enjoy. I don't own HP.

I decided to post this today so much earlier than normal because I am starting to wrap up the story and I have a lot of school work coming up. On a happy note I'm going to comic con this weekend sot that is good. I might work on the next chapter today I'm not sure but I will be up no latter than a week. Also vote on the next pairing. Hermione/ Charlie Hermione/ Steve Rogers (Captain America)

"Mrs. Malfoy offered the Manor for the wedding." Tom said as he and Hermione sat at her kitchen table discussing wedding plans.

"I don't know I talked to uncle and he said we could get married at Hogwarts. I think that is a good idea it is where we met each other where we got engaged. What do you think?" Hermione asked

"It is perfect we can let Mrs. Malfoy throw the engagement part so we do not offend her and then Hogwarts for the wedding." Tom said

Hermione and Tom over the next few weeks got everything in order for their wedding. Hermione was working as a lawyer for the Ministry and Tom was working on bills and laws that where trying to be put into action. Work was getting busy for the two of them and yet before they knew it their wedding was a day away. Hermione and Athena sat in the Gryffindor dorms while Tom and Abrax where in the Slytherin each pair getting ready for bed, because tomorrow Hermione would become Hermione Riddle and they would both began their plans. One for world domination and one for global salvation.

"Do you Hermione Dumbledore take Thomas Riddle to be your lawful husband to have and to hold for sickness and in health. For richer or for poor, till death do you part?" The officiate asked

"I do" Hermione said

"Do you Thomas Riddle take Hermione Dumbledore to be your lawful husband to have and to hold for sickness and in health. For richer or for poor, till death do you part?" The officiate asked Tom

"I do" Tom said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said

Hermione and Tom kissed as the crowed clapped. They proceeded to dance and celebrate with their friends till the early hours of the morning. When the party came to a close they took a port key to a Malfoy estate in Italy where they were to spend the next 5 days with no care in the world except the other.

As Tom and Hermione lay in bed they both pretended to sleep as they thought about the past and what the next few years would hold for them.

Tom thought about his past and the wonderful, powerful, beautiful witch that lay next to him. His wife. He never thought he would marry and he never thought he would look forward to having a kid. However, here he was married and excited to have a family. He had a plan to run for minister at the next election cycle. He had made headline last month as he publicly stomped down a law that would require students to pay back part of their Hogwarts education and in return got major family to agree to pay the fee for every student. He was writing a bill to create public school for students under age 11 so that they could better control their magic and at a low fee as well. He we seen as a hero a handsome politician with the beautiful wife. Now all he needed was a kid and his run for minster should be easy.

Hermione was thinking the same thing Tom should win the election there was no one showing interest for the spot that Tom couldn't beat. He was going to win. She just wasn't sure why he wanted to. What his plan was. She knew he was up to something but what was the question. Yes the bill he was writing was a good idea but it was going to single out muggleborns they would not get the early education. She knew that would cause many student to leave Hogwarts after a year or two if they even went. Her parents had questioned if she was going to be behind the curve they did not want their daughter to struggle to keep up in a world they knew nothing about especially if she could excel in the world she was leaving behind. She knew this would cause a hit to muggleborn acceptance but not a major one. However, it was only the first step in his plan and she knew that.


	21. Chapter 21

2 chapters left enjoy review I don't own hp

Hermione stood next to Tom as he stood at a podium and thanked the crowed. He had just won the position of minister of magic. His plan was right on track he thought as he looked over at his beautiful heavily pregnant wife. She was having a little girl, due in a month time. They where ecstatic. A little girl. A girl Tom would do anything to make queen.

Katie and Sara sat in the back row of the ceremony. They couldn't believe Hermione hadn't done anything yet. She had gotten pregnant by the monster and he was in power in a worse way than they had thought possible. Legally.

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked as she paced in her and Sara's flat

"What can we do. She doesn't see it I mean there were 6 muggleborns who didn't come after learning about the new school and there is a bill that is suppose to hit the floor next week that will put muggleborns on a list for their entire life constantly monitored." Sara said

"I'll be on that list." Katie said sitting down

"What do we do?" Sara asked

"I don't know but we will do something." Katie said

So Katie and Sara created a plan. They would kill Tom Riddle before that bill could make it to the floor. If it did than it will get passed an he would win. They couldn't let him succeed.

The plan had been postponed the bill pushed to the next session of council the day before the bill was to go into vote Hermione went into labor. Elizabeth Ginerva Riddle was born and for the first time in a while Hermione realized why she did what she came to the 40s in the first place. She knew she had to stop Tom and before the bill put up for vote again. So she decided to kill him.


	22. Chapter 22

We have come to an end so here is what happens. I don't own HP enjoy Review

Hermione lay in bed next to her husband, tomorrow the world would change. The bill would be passed without much resistance and everything she worked for would be for nothing. All because she fell for him and for a minute she thought he fell for her too. However, she know knew better it was all part of the plan he needed the wife and baby for his plan to work. She couldn't let him get away with it for her for Elizabeth for all those who fought and died to stop this man.

She walked into her kitchen hands bloody as they held a knife. She looked up a she heard a sound. Katie and Sara where standing in front of her obviously they had gotten her potronus. They stared at her and Katie took the knife and cleaned the handle left her hand print on it and dropped it at the food of the bed. Sara entered the room where Katie was looking at the dead body of Tom Riddle. Katie noded to her and Sara stunned her with Hermione's wand.

Sara then went back to the kitchen and stood in front of Hermione.

"Katie did this she did not say anything, you woke up you stunned her and you tried to help Tom there was nothing you could do. You had nothing to do with this." Sara said

"I can't say that." Hermione said

"Yes you can Katie and I talked about it there is a little girl upstairs who needs her mother. You will take care of her and you will fix this country Hermione. That is what you do you fix things. Katie is more than willing to take the fall for this, let her." Sara said

She took out her wand and called for the aruros. They arrived arrested Katie and took Tom's body away. Athena and Abrax showed up he went to take care of Elizabeth while Athena went and packed a bag for Hermione and the baby. They took Hermione to Malfoy Manor where Athena and Mrs. Malfoy comforted Hermione while and elf took care of the baby Abrax and Mr. Malfoy went to get the house the Riddle family lived in cleaned up and get rid of the blood.

As Hermione got into the shower she closed her eyes as the warm water washed Tom Riddle's blood off her she whispered with a passing breath.

"To Harry Potter the boy who gets to live."

There will be 1 more chapter


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own HP

Epilogue

Hermione Riddle sat in her office at the Ministry of Magic. You see after her husbands death she grieved and then 2 years latter she ran for Minister to 'finish her husbands work' she won in a land slide. That was 2 years ago. Elizabeth was now 4 and Sara's daughter would be 3 in a few weeks. Her and Hermione publicly made up after the murder of Tom and the horrid act of their friend.

The bill that was to be passed never made it back to the floor and Hermione slowly started to pass bills that would bring better equality to the wizarding world. She was changing the world for the better. Her life was on the up and up. She was making the world better,s he had stabilized the government, she had a beautiful daughter, great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. Yes that is right Hermione was dating again. After a proper grieving period the 25 year old widow was dating. A 22 year old Auror name Giddion Prewett, the brother of a cute 11 year old Molly. Alastor had set them up and they took a liking to each other and he took a liking to Elizabeth who returned the affection.

Giddion proposed to Hermione a year latter and they wed 9 months after that. They had 2 children together and spent their lives together Hermione stepping down as minister at 55 and going into teaching at one of the public schools for young witches and wizards. Everyday she would kiss her husband and go to work and when ever she felt guilty for what she did all those years ago she would look up at the school see the children Purblood and Muggleborns alike and realize she made the right choice and with a smile she would walk head held high into the Riddle school for Children.

That all Folk!

Review Please


End file.
